Episode 7498 (10th May 2016)
Plot Rakesh sits tied to a chair in an abandoned barn. At the café, Priya worries as she has not heard from her husabnd, and her mind goes into overdrive when Charity suggests Rakesh could be having an affair. Holly feels guilty fro breaking Belle's confidence but Cain assures her she has done the right thing. Ross is annoyed Pete is still sticking around. After Ross leaves, Pete worries to Finn about going to Aberdeen. Charity suggests to Cain that he text Priya from Rakesh's phone as she is getting worried and may call the police. Chas is impressed to see how Aaron is adapting to his new role as a parent figure. Charity informs Diane the money has come through from the sale of Home James so she can finally pay her for the pub, although Chas is less excited as Charity hasn't been pulling her weight. Priya asks Charity if she was joking about Rakesh having an affair. Charity worries when Belle arrives turns up in the café having spent the night with her mystery man and realises Cain has kidnapped the wrong man. Carly asks Ashley for advice on dealing with customers who may have dementia. Charity informs Cain that he has the wrong person. Finn becomes suspicious when Pete insists Emma should be taking it easy with carrying Moses. Cain returns to the abandoned barn and blindfolds Rakesh. Rakesh believes he has been kidnapped by Pierce so he unknowingly reveals to Cain that Kirin killed Tess. Cain laughs as Rakesh pleads with him and he reveals himself to be the kidnapper. Pete admits to Finn that Emma fears she may have Motor Neurone Disease, but Finn doesn't buy it. Back at the barn Cain asks Rakesh what will happen when he gets released. Rakesh is adamant he will get the police involved, but Cain uses the Kirin's secret to stop him. Finn gets Emma to help him stuff envelopes as a test to catch her out. Rakesh insists that Cain doesn't have enough on him, although Cain reminds him that sending money to Kirin would have left a trail, which Pierce could follow, and could potentially end in both he and Priya going down. Cain releases Rakesh after warning him he wouldn't want him as an enemy. Ashley asks Harriet is he can do some talks in the village hall to raise awareness on dementia. Emma lies to Finn that she has good day and bad days, but Finn doesn't buy her story, believing it to be a ploy to stop he and Pete from moving away. Liv asks Aaron if she can go to Gabby's after school the following day as a cover. Chas begs Diane not to leave her with Charity as her business partner. At Wishing Well Cottage, Cain warns Belle to end it with her married man or he will find him and beat him if she doesn't. Cast Regular cast *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham Guest cast None. Locations *Unknown barn *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior and interior *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 4,990,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes